Mipple and Mepples alone time
by Kyoryublue233
Summary: Mippple and mepple love each other very much. But when a baby is on the way will they have what it takes to be a good parent? Rated m cause of adult stuff (and im using the english dub names
first off i would just like to say i dont own anything of precure. made by asahi broadcasting corp. and toei animation.

mipple and mepples alone time

chapter one: mipple in heat

Mepple and Mipple were alone in Natalie's house while Natalie and Hannah were at Hannah's house having a sleep over. Mipple was in the bathroom sighing as she sat at the mirror looking at a red box. It was mating time for the fairies and she didn't want Mepple to know she just went into heat a few days ago. She sighed as she remembered the Day when she first went into heat...

It was a few days ago when the fresh spring breeze and the nice scent of flowers filled the air. It was especially nice since Hannah's house looked absolutely marvelous during the spring. Mipple and Hannah were outside sitting when Hannah saw that Mipple was moping and looked down at the little fairy in her cell mode "is everything ok?" She asked looking curiously at Mipple. Mipple sighed and looked at her "nothing it's just mating season for fairies." She said and looked at Hannah "and I just went into heat" she said finally. Hannah just smiled "oh how nice so does mepple know?" She said then saw the little pink fairy turn white. "N-no I don't know what to do or what to say " she said and frowned.

Hanna smiled and looked at her "hey I think mepple will love the idea you know you two love each other." Mipple nodded and frowned "and Natalie?" Then they. Both had a thought of Natalie being around the kids looking annoyed and they both stood there for a few "maybe we need to ask her" she said smiling "hey I have an idea I can call Natalie over by herself and we can think of something" she said smiling. The pink fairy agreed and smiles "ok then let's tell her." They then proceeded to call her and waited for a few minutes before seeing Natalie running in panting, "Got the message what's up" she said sighing a vein pulsing on her head " better be important that I had to leave mepple behind making a racket." She said thinking of it. Hannah explained everything to Natalie and she just stood there confused and looking pale "and that's all...Natalie?" She said worried. "Mipple you wanna have kids...wait you can...I mean" she said very confused on the matter. Mipple just nodded as Natalie got and Hannah explained the dilemma then Natalie sat down and nodded "why not make the moment special and liven the moment when you two...you know" Mipple nodded and smiled "well I did saw something in a magazine once" Mipple said as she pulled it out. It was a lingerie with a red see through fabric and a pink bra and panties and the panties were connected to a pair of boots.

Hanna smiled thinking that Mipple might look cute in it and nodded "we can make you one" she said. "Yeah and and maybe we can have it to where Hannah and I are having a sleepover." Natalie said as she looked at her. Mipple had tears flowing in her eyes as she cried, "Thanks you two" she said and smiled as Hannah hugged her "anything for you" she said before Natalie left and came back with the supplies they needed " ok got everything they needed now let's make it." She said smiling as they spent the next hour making the lingerie. After they were done Natalie went home not before Mipple stopped her saying "wait can you do the sleep over two days from now? I wanna build up the courage" she said as Natalie agreed and left.

Now two days later she sat at the box and made sure Mepple left " ok he did say he was going to look around for signs of no parents so I can put this on real quick" she said as she slipped on the lingerie and when she heard mepple walking back she quickly hopped onto the bed. "Ok Mipple we are in the clear I heard her parents leave so we can..." He said as he then saw mepple laying on the bed looking very hot to him "M-m-Mipple you look beautiful." He said as she walked to him "why thank you you know what season it is right?" She said as she nuzzled Mepples cheek. "Yes it's mating season for us fairies" he said suddenly realizing what she wants and blushes. Mipple smiled as she then started to lick Mepples crotch making Mepple moan quietly as his member grew to about a inch, twice as big as most fairy males. She smiled as she started to give him a blowjob making him moan more and gently places a hand on the back of her head. She then felt his throbbing cock threaten to cum and pulls out as he came on her face "mmmm thanks for that" she said licking her face. "No problem now my turn " he said as he removed the panties and licked her sex happily. Mipple moaned out in sheer pleasure as she placed her tail on his head.

Mepple smiles as he stuck his tongue in the folds and suckled much to her delight. She started to buck her hips happily and moaned "M-mepple I'm close" she said before coming all over his face. Mepple smiled as he then stood up and positioned his cock to her pussy "ready?" He said as he then rubbed his cock all over her pussy. She moaned and nodded as he shoved his cock in her making her belly bulge slightly. The y botched moaned as they both humped each other. "Faster please " Mipple said as Mepple granted the wish and went faster and faster making Mipple moan very loudly. " I'm close" Mepple said as Mipple nodded "ahhhh cum in me please" she said as Mepple came hard in her and panted laying down next to her. "That was excellent" Mepple said to Mipple and she nodded back as the kissed a bit before falling asleep. When Natalie and Hanna came back to get Mipple they found them there and smiled before Hannah took Mipple home.

To be continued...


End file.
